


Two Truths, One Lie

by Kattylove6092



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella makes an appearance., Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, First time to disney, His baby hasn't been to Disney, Kylo is going to fix this, Kylo pines after Rey, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Two Truths and A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattylove6092/pseuds/Kattylove6092
Summary: Hi Y'all! So, I had a headcanon about Rey rapping and I sent it to the wonderful reylorobyn2011, and it spiraled into this.So, this is part one! The next part will take part at Disney and will be posted super soon. I'm just having to research some things because I myself have never been to any Disney parks. So, If you have any suggestions or details about Disney you think I should include, please let me know! I would LOVE the insight!Unbeta'd. I wrote this in like an hour so, be gentle with me!





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



Rey laughed, turning her head into Ben’s shoulder. She was over at his house with their friends. Throughout the night that was supposed to be filled with games they had started to drink. And drink Rey did. She was now tipsy (though if you asked anyone else she was very close to drunk) and they were playing a game that didn’t seem like a good idea to Rey. 

 

“So, it’s just basically to see how well we know each other?” Rey asked, looking over at the others who all nodded.

 

“Basically. So, you say two things that are true. They should sound as crazy and outlandish as possible. And we have to pick out which one you say of three isn’t true. To make it more fun, everytime we can’t guess which one is the lie we take a drink!” Jess said, lifting her bottle into the air. She as laying on her side curled up against Finn’s stomach. Finn’s head was on Poe’s lap. It ended up with Finn and Jess spooning while Poe petted his boyfriend’s head. 

 

“I really don’t think we should. I mean, You and Rey are already pretty drunk. Finn isn’t close behind.” Ben objected, looking at Rey then over to Jess who was pouting. 

 

“I am not!” Jess and Finn chortled together, laughing at the other then as they took a swig of their bottles. 

 

“Besides, we can all stay here if we’re too drunk, right? If not Poe is pretty sober.” Rey said looking up at Ben with those big hazel eyes. It made his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Of course sweetheart. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Ben said softly, squeezing her side. His arm was wrapped around her back, her head curled into his shoulder. He loved when Rey drank. It meant she cuddled up to him more than she did while sober. 

 

“Just her or all of us?” Jess teased, shooting the two of them a knowing glance. Jess had tried to hook up with Ben a while back, but he kindly said he wasn’t interested. Said he was head over heels for someone so it just didn’t feel right. Jess figured out what he meant right away when Rey walked up not 10 minutes later. 

 

“All of you are my friends.” Ben said giving her a pointed look. Jess just smirked at him while Finn giggled at something. Yeah, he was drunk.

 

“Well, thank you Ben.” Poe said, lifting his cup which had soda in it to their host. Finn mocked him and lifted his bottle shouting something along the lines of ‘here here’ and taking a swig of his alcohol. 

 

“Okay, so are we playing or not?” Jess whines, sitting up much to Finn’s protest who followed her suit, leaning against his boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

 

“I think it could be fun?” Rey said softly, looking up at Ben again as she pulled away slightly to sit up fully. 

 

Ben thought a moment before he let out a long sigh. “Fine. If someone doesn’t want to drink they don’t have to and if any of you little shits get drunk enough I think you’re about to throw up, I’m cutting you off.” Ben said shooting Finn and Jess a pointed look, It wouldn’t be the first time either of them threw up because they were intoxicated. 

 

“Boo.” Jess said, crossing her arms. “Just because you’re older you think you can be the parents to us.” She said defiantly. 

 

“Oh come on Jess, Ben isn’t that much older and he just would prefer you don’t vomit on his rug again.” Rey said, quickly defending Ben. It made his stomach feel all tingly and weird to hear her defend him. He would have to say he loved it. If Ben was honest he loved her, but she was his friend. That was what they were to each other. Just friends. 

 

“It was one time!!” Jess yelled exasperatedly as she threw her arms up and fell backwards onto the ground. She pouted as she sat back up with a little help from Finn. 

 

“Okay!” Poe said loudly, getting the groups attention. He looked at all his friends before clearing his throat and continuing. “So, let’s see. I have been to the Bahamas three times. I have never owned a pet. I can’t sleep without a light on.” Poe started the game and soon they were offering guesses and taking their drinks while the game moved on to the next person and the next. Soon it came to Ben who grimaced.

 

“I am not drunk enough for this.” Ben mumbled, before running a hand over his cheek and sighing. 

 

“Okay so, I have been out of the country at least twelve times I can think of. I used to have a bastard cat named Kylo who was an asshole. I didn’t have my first kiss until I was 23.” Ben said, looking at the group. He knew the only one who should be able to guess this was Poe. Their families grew up together, so he had known the man pretty much his whole life. 

 

“First off, I can’t imagine having my first kiss at 23 since I’m not even that old yet. Fucking dinosaur over here.” Jess said, laughing as she pushed Ben’s shoulder. He gave her a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes fell to Rey who had her face all scrunched up in thought. 

 

Ben could watch her think all day. Her nose scrunched up in a way that made her freckles stand out. Her hazel eyes held a focus in them he hadn’t seen in someone so young before. Her teeth chewing at the edge of her lip, her tongue darting out to join them every once in a while.

 

_ God damn it, I’m falling in too deep.  _ Ben thought as he looked up to Finn who was talking. 

 

“Well, with your mom working in DC, I believe that you have been out of the country so much. So I’m going to say that’s a truth. Any objections?” Finn said, asking the group around him. Jess agreed.

 

“I know the answers to these, so I can’t guess.” Poe said, putting his hands up in admission. He smiled and kissed his boyfriends nose as he pouted. 

 

“It makes sense. I agree.” Rey said nodding to Finn before looking at Ben for him to confirm that was one of the truths. 

 

“That was the easy one.” Ben said, taking a sip of his whiskey since they guessed one of his truths. 

 

“I remember seeing pictures of you with a cat. He was fluffy and black, right?” Rey asked Ben, looking over his face. She was looking for a sign that she was right. She had see the picture. And the cat was called Kylo.

 

“And there is no way that _ that  _ didn’t get its first kiss that late. I mean, look at him.” Finn said, laughing as Poe gave him a look. “Sorry sweetpea. He isn’t my type, but even you have to admit that he is beautiful.” Finn said, kissing his boyfriend gently. 

 

“There was a time you thought that too Poe. When we were little…” Ben teased, winking at his friend who laughed. Finn looked between the two and everyone looked shocked at the older men. 

 

“I was 13. I realized I liked guys, and you were my only male friend, okay?” Poe said looking at them all. “A story for another time.” He mumbled, downing the rest of his drink before sighing. “You have anymore whiskey?” Poe asked Ben. Ben laughed and handed over the bottle by his side. 

 

“So, what’s your answer?” Ben asked looking at the group who were still looking between Ben and Poe. 

 

“I think the lie is about your kiss.” Jess said, raising her hand in a silent vote. Finn followed suit. Rey slowly nodded and they looked at Ben who just smiled at the others. 

 

“Drink up kiddos.” Ben said, laughing at their shocked faces and groans. 

 

“You seriously didn’t kiss anyone until you were 23?” Jess said after taking her swig. 

 

“Well, some tried. Hell, Poe did.” Ben teased, laughing. “But no, I didn’t kiss anyone until I was 23. I was an awkward and gangly kid. Too big of ears and too short of hair, so no one ever really wanted to. I never wanted to really, until I was 23. I had a crush on a girl in my class. She kissed me at a party then never spoke to me again.” Ben said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at the others taking in the story. 

 

“And the cat was mine.” Poe said drinking his whiskey. 

 

Ben nodded as he looked around the circle of his friends. His eyes landed on Rey who was blushing and keeping her eyes locked on the floor. It was adorable, but Ben couldn’t figure out why she was the one blushing. He had just admitted that he hadn’t had his first kiss until his 20’s. Not her. 

 

“Wow… Well, it’s Rey’s turn. I think this will be the last round. I personally need to sleep some of this off.” Jess said, gesturing to her cup. 

 

Finn agreed and Rey sighed as she leaned back on her hands looking at the others. 

 

“Okay, so let’s see. Oh! I can rap all of Rap God by Eminem. I had my first kiss after I was 18. I have been to Disney World.” Rey said, smiling at them all. 

 

Ben about choked on his drink and laughed. 

 

“I’m saying the Rap God thing is false. That is too out there to be true.” Ben said as Jess nodded. 

 

“I’ve been her best friend since middle school and I’ve never heard her rap. That has to be it.” Jess said, looking at Finn who shrugged and nodded. 

 

“Sure, that sounds fake enough. The other are too normal.” Poe added looking at Rey who got a small smile on her lips. 

 

“Nope.” Rey said shaking her head. They looked at her in shock. Their drinks forgotten. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?!” Jess said as she leaned forward and shook her head. “Now. Rap it now!!” Jess said excitedly, clapping her hands together. 

 

“Ditto!!” Finn said watching Rey expectedly. 

 

“Fine. Fine.” Rey mumbled, looking at the others as she sighed and sat up straighter. 

 

“ _ So you be Thor and I'll be Odin, you rodent, I'm omnipotent _ __  
_ Let off then I'm reloading immediately with these bombs I'm totin' _ __  
_ And I should not be woken _ __  
_ I'm the walking dead, but I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating _ __  
_ But I got your mom deep throating _ __  
_ I'm out my ramen noodle, we have nothing in common, poodle _ __  
_ I'm a doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil _ __  
_ It's me, my honesty's brutal _ __  
_ But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though _ _  
_ __ For good at least once in a while.”

 

Rey finished a part of it and everyone watched her in awe. Ben just smiled and started to clap shaking his head. 

 

“You always have a new trick up your sleeve, don’t you kid.” Ben said as he looked at her in admiration. 

 

“Well, someone once dared me I couldn’t rap so you know me. I had to learn to rap. Why not go full out?” Rey said as she blushed and smiled at Ben. He held her stare before finally looking away. 

 

“So, what was the lie then??” Finn asked, drawing their attention. Rey shrugged and took the final swig of her drink. 

 

“I’ve actually never been to Disney.” Rey said. Finn and Poe nodded. Ben watched Rey, her eyes holding something in them that Ben couldn’t identify. 

 

“Well, that was a fun time and all, but I think we should all get going.” Poe said as he stood up, trying to pull Finn up with him. 

 

“No, you guys should stay. It’s late and I have the guest room. There’s also the couch.” Ben said, standing as well. 

 

“Really, we shouldn’t impose.” Rey said as she stretched, laying back on the ground and sighing. 

 

“Screw that, I call the couch.” Jess said, crawling over to the couch and laying on it sighing. “You got a blanket?” 

 

Ben laughed as he walked over and opened a ottman. Inside were some blankets and an extra pillow. Ben threw one of each to Jess who sighed and thanked him, curling up. 

 

“Yeah, but what about Rey?” Finn asked, his face scrunching up in worry. 

 

“I can take the floor.” Rey said shrugging as she stood up and looked between the three guys. 

 

“No, no. You can share the guest bed with Finn. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Poe said smiling at her. He walked over to grab a blanket from the bin and settle in a recliner by the couch. 

 

“There’s plenty of room in my bed.” Ben said, then his face flushed slightly as he realized what he had said. “I mean, if Rey doesn’t mind. That way Poe doesn’t have to sleep in a chair. No one does for that matter.” Ben said hurriedly, his eyes on the floor. 

 

“Okay, sure.” Rey said, smiling at Ben. He looked up and nodded at her. Poe just gave his friend a knowing smirk. 

 

“Sounds good. We’ll see you both in the morning then.” Poe said as he put his arm around Finn who was swaying slightly and walked him towards the guest room they stayed in frequently. 

 

Jess was already asleep, a slight snore coming from her. Rey shook her head and sighed as she headed towards Ben’s kitchen, taking two of the empty bottles with her. 

 

“That girl could sleep through anything.” Rey said over her shoulder to Ben who was following her with the rest of the bottles and cups.

 

“You don’t have to worry about those you know, I can clean them up in the morning.” Ben said as he took the bottles from Rey and set the by his sink. 

 

Rey turned to face him, the movement making her intoxicated brain stumble slightly. Ben caught her by her waist, her hand landing on his chest. Rey giggled and sighed softly, looking up at Ben. 

 

“Nonsense. I’m not leaving you to clean up our messes.” Rey said as she pulled back and took the bottles to start to rinse them out before putting them in his recycling bin. Ben watched her graceful movements before pulling out a bottle of water. 

 

“Want one?” He asked, handing one to Rey who was drying her hands off. 

 

“Oh, thank you.” She said as she took is and sighed leaning against the counter smiling at him. That smile that made his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat. 

 

“No problem.” Ben said as he took a sip of his drink before smiling. 

 

“You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.” Ben said to Rey who cocked her head to the side in question. 

 

“What do you mean? It’s Saturday. I don’t have classes or work.” She said, eyeing Ben who just smiled at her. That toothy smile that he only ever felt come out when she was around. 

 

“I have a surprise.” Ben said as he shrugged, sipping his water again. 

 

Rey just sighed and shook her head as she walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “You and your surprises are always too much.” She said softly. Rey leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting her face linger close to Ben. 

 

It made his skin burn to have her so close but so unattainable. 

 

“I promise this one will be great.” Ben said softly, turning to look at her, their lips inches away from each other. 

 

Rey smiled as she held up her pinky for him to pinky swear. “I’m taking your word for it.” Rey conceded, linking their pinkies in a promise. 

 

Ben and her stood like that for a few moments before Rey pulled back slightly, taking his hand in hers. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Rey said softly, pulling at his hand. Ben laughed and sighed, walking with her. 

 

“You go to sleep. I’ll try not to wake you when I come to bed. There are some final details I have to work on.” Ben said softly as he placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her cheek and let go, motioning towards his room at the end of the hall. 

 

“Ben.” Rey whined as she turned to look at the brooding man behind her. “Come to bed.” She said. Her eyes flicked with an emotion Ben couldn’t place, but hadn’t seen before. What was it?

 

“I’ll be there soon.” Ben promised. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles gently, trying to let go of her hand to turn around. 

 

“No. Come to bed.” Rey said softly, walking up to Ben again. She ran her hand down his arm and took the hand she wasn’t already holding to pull him towards his room. 

 

Ben gave in and sighed, shaking his head. He smiled at Rey who was happy he gave in and turned to walk him to his room. 

 

Rey had slept with Ben before. Well in his bed. There was a time where Rey and Jess had lost their apartment. Jess had gone to stay with some family, but Rey had nowhere to go so Ben had offered her his guest room. She thanked him and moved in for a couple of weeks. Rey rarely ever slept in her own bed though. She kept having nightmares that he would leave her and she would have nowhere else to go. More often than not, Ben would wake up in the middle of the night to Rey curling up in his bed, sneaking her way into his arms. 

 

He never minded it. If he was honest with himself, Ben loved it. From the first moment of meeting Rey he loved everything about her. Her eyes, her wit. Loved how someone who was almost a decade younger than him could keep up with him. Most people his age couldn’t do that either. 

 

So Rey knew exactly where to lead Ben.

 

As they walked into his room, Rey let go of his hand and walked over to his dresser. She pulled open the second drawer and picked out one of his graphic tees that looked too big on her petite frame. 

 

Ben just chuckled as he leaned on the door frame and smiled at her.

 

“You know, most people would be upset that you just took a shirt.” Ben quipped, walking over to pick out a shirt for himself. He grabbed some sweatpants as well. Normally Ben just slept in his boxers, but he didn’t want to make Rey feel weird. 

 

“Luckily, you aren’t most people.” Rey retorted back, turning to change. “Don’t turn around yet.” She said quickly. Ben could hear her changing and kept his gaze tight on the wall until he got the okay that he could turn. 

 

“You aren’t wrong.” Ben said smirking. “Most people don’t have my smartass nature.” Ben teased. Rey stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed into his bed. Rey was in his bed. 

 

Ben swallowed hard. That thought alone made his mind run wild. 

 

_ Not now. Not with her in my bed. _ Ben thought to herself as he turned and changed into his pants and shirt quickly. When he turned around, Rey was looking at him, her eyes droopy with sleep. She moved, patting the spot next to her smiling. 

 

Ben walked over and got in, pulling the blankets over himself. He propped his back on the head board, pulling his phone out and looking around on it. 

 

Rey watched him, before scooting over and resting her head against his chest, sighing happily. 

 

“You’re so warm…” Rey mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. 

 

“Yeah, my body runs hot.” Ben said, his hand running over her shoulder absentmindedly as he focused on his phone. 

 

“Night Benny.” Rey said softly, her lips brushing against his skin. That drew Ben’s attention away. He focused on the girl cuddling up to him and his knees felt weak. 

 

She was perfect. She was the first girl Ben could honestly say he was in love with. Rey was his first love and he would do anything for her. Maybe that’s why he was on his phone at almost two in the morning, booking VIP tickets to Disneyland for the next day. It wasn’t too far away from them, seeing as they were near California State University. How had they been so close and Rey had never gotten to go?

 

Ben wasn’t sure, but what he did know is that tomorrow he would rectify that. Tomorrow he would get to take the wonderful woman laying on top of him to Disney for the first time. 


	2. Most Magical Place On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go to Disney!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the second chapter of my little ficlet for reylorobyn2011. I hope you all love it!!
> 
> It is unbeta'd and I have never been to any Disney park. Just wanted to make that known.

Rey woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to where Ben had been last night. He was gone, his side already cool. 

 

She sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed and heading towards the smell that had woken her up. 

 

“Morning!” She heard Jess chirp as she walked in. She smiled and rubbed her eyes again while yawning. 

 

“Oh, you’re up.” Poe said smiling at her. He was in the kitchen with Ben, both of them working on the breakfast. 

 

“Peanut!” Finn said as he walked over and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. “My head is exploding peanut.” He mumbled with a sigh. 

 

“You’re fine, Finn. I told you to stop drinking and you didn’t so now you have a hangover.” Ben snipped at Finn, chuckling as the shorter man flipped him off. 

 

Rey smiled and shook her head, patting Finn’s back. “Have you had some water and taken some pain meds?” She asked as Finn groaned and walked over to sit next to Jessika across the island from the cooking boys. 

 

“Poe got me some this morning. They have done nothing.” Finn said, Jess rolling her eyes. 

 

“Boohoo, the baby can’t hold his alcohol.” Jess said, winking at Finn who flipped her off. 

 

“You weren’t doing too good yourself, Pava.” Ben said, pointing a spatula at Jess, smirking when she tried to throw a napkin at him. It got nowhere near him but almost ended up in the pancake batter.

 

“Hey, you leave our pancakes alone.” Rey said, walking over to where Ben was. She tried to look over his shoulder at the pancakes, frowning as she couldn’t get quite tall enough.

 

Ben moved then, turning so she could see. 

 

“Mickey Mouse pancakes?” Rey asked, raising her brow a smile tickling at the edge of her lips. “Are we 3?” She said, dipping her finger in the batter. She ran away, letting out a squeal and laughing as Ben tried to playfully smack her with the spatula.

 

“Don’t dip your fingers in the food, nugget.” Ben said, smiling at her as he flipped the pancakes. “Besides, there is a reason behind them.” He said, his eyes twinkling with a secret. 

Finn smiled at Rey as she sat down next to him, her eyes locked on Ben. 

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, munching on the fruit that had been put out in a bowl by Poe. 

 

“You haven’t been to Disney.” Ben said simply as if that answered everything. Poe just shook his head smiling. 

 

“Jesus Ben, you’re being over the top just tell the peanut.” Finn said, making Rey look over at him, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. 

 

“Benny, what’s going on?” Rey said, turning back to Ben who was leaning over the counter, holding an envelope over to Rey, smiling at her. His smile was beaming. One that was just pure joy.

 

“Open it.” Ben said when Rey just looked at the envelope. Slowly she took it and opened the envelope looking inside. She dropped it when and jumped off the chair, walking backwards from it, covering her mouth as she shook her head. 

 

“No. Ben, you didn’t. No.” Rey said, her eyes filling with tears.

 

Ben looked at her, walking around the counter, his eyebrows furrowing some as he walked over towards her. 

 

“If you don’t want to-” Ben was cut off by Rey tackling him in a hug, her squeal of joy making his ears ring. 

 

“Of course I want to you idiot!!” Rey said as she pulled back, kissing Ben’s cheek, her arms wrapped around her neck. He laughed and nodded smiling.

 

“Good. Good. I just- Every kid should get to go to Disney once, I think. And you never got to so I wanted to be with you when you experienced it for the first time.” Ben said as he set Rey back down.

 

Rey untwined her hands from around Ben’s neck, letting her hands rest against his chest. 

 

“Thank you so much Ben. I can’t…” Rey started to cry again sighing. “I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back.” Rey said softly, looking at the ground. 

 

“I’m not expecting you to. It want to do this for you Rey.” Ben said as he took her hands in his. ‘I would do anything and everything for you’ Ben thought to himself.

 

“Ben told us about it this morning, peanut.” Finn said, snapping their attention back to the others in the room. “I wish we could go, but Poe and I promised we would go see his family today.” Finn said as Rey nodded and looked at Jessika in question.

 

“Sorry doll, I have a practice with my team.” Jess said, looking at her watch. “Actually I should get going soon. My girls will be angry if I’m late.” 

 

Jess walked over to Rey and kissed her cheek, squeezing her shoulder gently with a smile. 

 

“Have a ball. Enjoy your day.” Jess said to Rey before saying her goodbyes to the others and heading out. 

 

“So, just us then.” Rey said, smiling at Ben. 

 

“Well, not yet. First pancakes with your two best friends.” Poe said smirking at the two. Rey nodded as she blushed slightly. 

 

“Of course. First food, then fun.” She said, pulling Ben back over to the table with the food by his hand. 

 

~~~

 

It was a few hours later and Rey had gotten home to clean up before she and Ben headed out to the park. She was bouncing with excitement. She had picked out some jean shorts and a Tinkerbell shirt. Her hair was up in two buns on top of her head, almost like Minnie Mouse ears. 

 

She looked utterly adorable. Ben himself chose an old shirt that had The Jungle Book on it, and a pair of old jeans. 

 

“So, where should we go? What do you do first? What park is the best??” Rey asked, questions shooting out of her mouth as they walked towards the gates of the park. Rey stopped then, dumbfounded by the sight before her. 

 

“Amazing, right?” Ben asked, taking her hand as he stood at her side, watching her. She looked stunning, her mouth slightly open in awe. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and anticipation. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m here…” Rey mumbled, looking around as Ben handed over their tickets and they walked in. 

 

“Well you are and we can do whatever you want and go wherever you want to go.” Ben said happily, squeezing her hand gently. 

 

Rey smiled at him and leaned in, laughing into his shoulder as she sighed and let her body linger against him. 

 

“What is your favorite thing here, Ben?” Rey asked, looking up at him and resting her chin against Ben’s shoulder. 

 

Ben smiled down at Rey, moving to put his arm around her shoulders with a shrug. “I used to love Space Mountain. It makes your stomach do that flippy thing.” Ben said as they started to walk. Rey left her body curled up in his side and Ben couldn’t be happier about it. 

 

“Then let’s go on that.” Rey said, looping her arm around his waist. Ben nodded and walked towards Space Mountain. 

 

As they walked, Rey kept getting distracted by different characters. At one point they saw Mickey and Rey had Ben take a picture of her giving him a kiss on the cheek. They stopped to get a drink. Ben just got a regular water bottle, and Rey got some slushie like thing called The American Dream. It wasn’t bad, Ben just knew he would get thirsty later and it was smart to stay hydrated. 

 

Soon they had ridden Space Mountain, Dumbo, It’s a Small World, Peter Pan’s Flight, and so many other rides that Ben had ridden years before. It was almost four in the afternoon when Ben heard Rey’s stomach rumble. 

 

“You’re hungry.” Ben said frowning down at Rey who was blushing and refused to meet his eyes. 

 

“Well, we’re having so much fun, and I can’t afford to eat here really and you’ve already done so much that-” Rey rambled on, only stopping when Ben stopped and pulled her with him, making her look at him. 

 

“Rey, don’t worry about it. Please. I want to do this for you. You don’t have to worry about the costs. If you’re hungry tell me. We can get some food and then walk around some shops to let it settle before riding some more before the fireworks tonight.” Ben said beaming down at Rey who was nibbling at her lips. Slowly she nodded and smiled up at Ben.

 

“Good. Now, let’s go.” Ben said, looping his arm over Rey’s shoulders. He moved them back towards Cinderella’s Castle. Soon they were walking into Cinderella’s Royal Table in the castle. Rey gasped as they walked in, looking around at the extravagant room. 

 

“Ben this is too much.” Rey whispered to him, looking around at the people in the dining room. 

 

“Rey, please.” Ben said, locking his eyes with hers. He watched her closely. If she said no again, they would leave and get food somewhere else. Anything she wanted. Whatever would make her comfortable.

 

Rey bit at her lip, the nervous habit that Ben adored. Finally she nodded and leaned into his side and they walked up to the hostess stand. 

 

“Ah, another prince and princess joining us?” The host asked them, his eyes looking between the two. 

 

Rey blushed and chuckled as Ben nodded at the man, squeezing Rey’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes, please.” Ben said. Soon they were walking back to a table, the smells of steak and cooking vegetables hitting Rey’s senses. 

 

“What can I get you both to drink?” The host asked them, looking between them. 

 

“Water sounds amazing.” Rey said, folding her napkin on her lap.

 

“Water and whatever Cinderella has picked out at her favorite drink.” Ben said, winking at the host who nodded and chuckled. 

 

“Of course sir.” The host said, before taking his leave of the two. 

 

Rey shook her head in amazement. 

 

“Ben Solo, you are… Amazing.” Rey said, taking Ben’s hand across the table, smiling at him. 

 

“I’m really not, Rey.” Ben said looking down at the table before looking at their hands. Soon he looked back up at Rey and then smiled, taking his hand away slowly. 

 

Rey’s brows furrowed some in question, pulling her hand back quickly. Ben moved and kissed Rey’s forehead, soothing her anxiety. 

 

“I’ll be right back. I forgot something.” Ben said softly against her hair before pulling back to walk towards where the host had gone. 

 

It was a few minutes later and Ben returned, smiling at Rey as he sat back across from her. 

 

“What was that about?” Rey asked, munching on some of the cheese and crackers that were served before their meal. 

 

“Nothing.” Ben said trying to give her an innocent smile that ended up looking more like a wolfish grin. 

 

“Ben.” Rey whined, pouting at him.

 

“You’ll find out soon, nugget.” Ben said, touching her hand that was on the table gently, before picking out some cheese and crackers for himself. 

 

They sat and chatted, talking about typical life things and what else Rey wanted to do that night. Rey stopped then and her face broke out into a smile.

 

“Ben!! Ben look, there’s Cinderella.” Rey loudly whispered over to him, staring at the blonde in a poofy blue dress. 

 

“We are in her castle.” Ben pointed out, drinking some of his wine that had been brought over. He watched Rey freeze as the girl headed over towards them.

 

“Ben, she’s coming over here.” Rey said, her eyes wide in childlike wonder. 

 

“I see that.” he said with a chuckle as Cinderella walked over to the two of them. 

 

“Well good afternoon, my fellow princess.” Cinderella said to Rey who blushed and smiled at the woman. 

 

“Good afternoon, Cinderella.” Rey said, looking at Ben. Her smile melted Ben’s heart as he took her hand and rubbed the back gently. 

 

“Oh, and our prince!” Cinderella said, curtsying at Ben. She winked at him and giggled. It made Rey’s grip on his hand tighten for some reason.

 

“Princess.” Ben said bowing his head and then looking at Rey. “It seems my princess here forgot her tiara. I heard you could do something about that?” Ben asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

 

“Ben, what-” Rey started but was cut off by Cinderella. 

 

“Oh, yes! I did hear the lass lost her tiara. Luckily I always have an extra one with me.” Cinderella said, pulling a tiara from the belt of her dress. She walked over to Rey who was staring open mouthed at her. “May I?” Cinderella asked.

 

Rey nodded and then reached up, pulling her hair down from the two buns she had it in. She shook her head and ran her fingers through it to get it to lay flatter before smiling at Cinderella who walked over and hooked the tiara into her hair. 

 

“You look almost like a queen, my lady.” Cinderella said as she looked at them both. “I have other royals to visit now, but you two have a very special evening. Happily Ever After for you both.” The blonde said before walking away to another table. 

 

Rey watched her go, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at Ben and smiled that heart melting smile. 

 

“Ben…” She started, but stopped when her voice cracked. Right then their food was delivered to their table. A mix of steak and shrimp, as well as potatoes and vegetables were placed on the table. 

 

“Bon Appetit.” The waiter said, smiling between the two. He refilled Ben’s cup before leaving the two in peace.

 

“Ben, this day has been amazing.” Rey said looking over their table before meeting his eyes. “I have never had something like this happen. I’m at a loss for words.” Rey said softly, picking up her fork and poking around her plate.

 

“I’m glad. Rey, this day has been amazing to me too. You’ve been amazing.” Ben said, taking her hand not holding a fork and squeezing it gently. 

 

They started their easy chatting again, eating their way through most of their food. 

 

“How would the lovely couple feel about the complimentary dessert?” their waiter asked them. Rey looked at Ben. When he shrugged, Rey nodded and smiled at the water. 

 

“That sounds lovely.” Rey said, watching the waiter leave. She looked back at the table and sighed softly. “Can you ask for a box to go? Because I think Jess would love the rest of this.” Rey said, motioning to her steak. 

 

“I’m sure you can.” Ben said, looking around the room before smiling at Rey. 

 

“So, want to go check out a few stores later? Then go to the fireworks before heading out?” Ben asked, looking up as their dessert got dropped off. 

 

“This is called The Clock Strikes Twelve. It’s a chocolate cake with berry and chocolate ganache. Cinderella’s favorite.” Their waiter said. He smiled at the two before setting their bill by Ben and starting to walk away.

 

“Excuse me, can we get a box? And this is ready.” Ben called after the waiter as he got his card out and set it with the bill. The man nodded and then took the card with him.

 

“This looks amazing.” Rey said as she picked up her fork and started to dig into the cake. She took a bite and closed her eyes, moaning softly. “Oh my goodness Ben, try this.” Rey said, dipping her fork into the cake again before holding it up to him. 

 

Ben leaned over and took her fork, tasting the cake. 

 

“Okay, yeah that is amazing.” Ben said as he wiped the corner of his mouth and gave her fork back. 

 

“I have never had a cake this good.” Rey said. They ate their dessert in relative silence and soon they had their food boxed up and placed in a bag to go. 

 

“Let’s go, princess.” Ben said standing and extending a hand to Rey who giggled and smiled. She took his hand and together they walked out. They passed by Cinderella who waved at them and winked at Rey. 

 

As they walked out, the night had turned brisk. It made Rey shiver and move in closer to Ben’s side. He put his arm around her and smiled down at her. Checking his watch he noticed they had about a half an hour until the firework show for the end of the night. 

 

They spent that time walking around shops. Rey found a Nala stuffie that she fell in love with. Ben picked it up and got it for her, even though she insisted she didn’t want it. Ben knew she was lying by the way her eyes lit up when she saw it. 

 

He also had Rey pick out a sweater because she had obviously been cold earlier. She found one that had the classic Disney logo on the back and some various characters on it. 

 

With their prizes in tow, Ben held Rey’s hand as they headed towards the castle. There was a crowd forming around it to watch the spectacular show that was about to take place. 

 

Soon the music started and then the castle started to transform in front of them. It was lit up with lights and projections in such a way that it made it look like a drawing in a fantasy book and not a real life building they had just been inside. The fireworks started up behind it, making Rey gasp.

 

Ben knew he should have been watching the display, but his eyes were locked on Rey. His beautiful Rey. He couldn’t believe they were here, that she had willingly spent all day in one of the most magical places on Earth. It made his chest feel tight with admiration towards her. 

 

Ben looked back up at the castle. It was showing projections of Out There from Hunchback of Notre-Dame. He watched the images move, being enhanced by the row of fireworks shoot off behind the castle. Ben looked back at Rey whose eyes were locked on the scene unfolding in front of them. As much as Ben tried to watch with her level of enthusiasm. His eyes kept faltering back to the girl at his side. His beautiful Rey. 

 

“They made a bow and arrow with fireworks!!” Rey said excitedly, looking at Ben who was already looking down at her. 

 

Time seemed to freeze around them, their eyes locked on each others. Rey tore her gaze away first, looking up in time to see a Mickey shaped firework shoot off. As Moana appeared on the side of the castle, Rey started to softly sing along with it, leaning into Ben’s side happily. 

 

They stood like that, watching the show. Ben rested his cheek against the top of Rey’s head, smiling as he could feel her singing softly to herself. 

 

“I love that line.” Ben said drawing Rey’s attention away for a moment. 

 

“What one?” She asked. There at just been a projection of Olaf on the castle that was quickly turning into other Frozen songs and images.

 

“Some people are worth melting for…” Ben said softly, his lips inches away from Rey’s now. He could feel her breath tickle his lips. Their eyes were locked together, the firework show seeming to be worlds away. All that mattered was them.

 

Ben leaned in then, his hand moving to cup Rey’s cheek and lift her chin up slightly with his thumb. Rey turned then, facing him as their lips met in a sweet and timid kiss. Ben pulled back after a moment, looking down at Rey who was blushing a bright shade of pink. Her smile only spurred Ben on to kiss her again gently as You’ll Be In My Heart from Tarzan played in the background. When they pulled away, Rey was pressed close to his chest and her hands had wrapped around his neck. 

 

“Ben…” Rey started only for Ben to peck her lips again to silence her. 

 

“Later. First watch the show.” He said, turning her body gently. He moved so she could lean back into his chest while looking up at the castle. 

 

Soon the fireworks ended in a great show, everyone around them started to cheer and applaud. 

 

“Let’s start heading out.” Ben said softly against Rey’s ear, taking her hand to pull her around so they could start to walk. 

 

They walked in contented silence, hand in hand towards the entrance and Ben’s car. They watched people walk with their sleepy kids and spouses. Watched as couples kissed and giggled together.

 

“So, I have a confession to make.” Rey said softly, looking at the ground in front of them as they walked.

 

“Oh?” Ben asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking down at Rey from the side of his eye. He moved, holding a gate open for her, cutting across a lawn to move them to their car faster. 

 

“You know how I said I didn’t have my first kiss until after I was 18?” Rey asked, kicking at a stone in her path while she nibbled at her lip nervously. 

 

“Yeah?” Ben asked, jumping down off a wall, to the ground of the parking lot. He moved, grabbing Rey’s waist and lifting her down easily. 

 

“Well, it was kind of true. But also not entirely. “ Rey said softly, taking Ben’s hand again as they walked. “I hadn’t actually had my first kiss yet. When I said that… Last night…” Rey mumbled, avoiding looking at Ben at all costs. 

 

Ben stopped then, Rey being pulled back by his hand. She finally looked at him, her eyes filled with her anxiety of rejection. 

 

“So, I? Oh.” Ben said as he looked at Rey. He gave her a small smile then and leaned down, kissing Rey. He cupped her cheek and ran his tongue over the seal of her mouth to ask permission. Rey opened her mouth willingly and Ben deepened the kiss, pulling Rey flush against his chest. 

 

When he pulled back, Rey was blushing and looking up at Ben with hope in her eyes. 

 

“Thank you for tell me, sweetheart.” Ben said, kissing her nose which made Rey giggle. “And I promise you that your first won’t be your last.” 

 

Rey just blushed and nodded, pulling Ben down for another quick kiss before they started to walk to their waiting car. 

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder and saw the castle in the background. Her hand reached up and touched the tiara on the top of her head and it made her face break out into a smile.

 

Yeah, her day had been perfect. Her first kiss couldn’t have been planned any better. Now she was holding the hand of her best friend who she had been in love with for years. Life was pretty magical. 


End file.
